An electret is a dielectric material that exhibits a quasi-permanent electrical charge. Electrets are useful in a variety of devices including, e.g. cling films, air filters, filtering facepieces, and respirators, and as electrostatic elements in electro-acoustic devices such as microphones, headphones, and electrostatic recorders.
The performance of microfibrous webs used for aerosol filtration can be improved by imparting an electrical charge to the fibers, forming an electret material. In particular, electrets are effective in enhancing particle capture in aerosol filters. A number of methods are known for forming electret materials in microfibrous webs. Such methods include, for example, bombarding melt-blown fibers as they issue from the die orifices, as the fibers are formed, with electrically charged particles such as electrons or ions. Other methods include, for example, charging the fibers after the web is formed, by means of a DC corona discharge or imparting a charge to the fiber mat by means of carding and/or needle tacking (tribocharging). Recently, a method in which jets of water or a stream of water droplets impinge on a non-woven web at a pressure sufficient to provide filtration enhancing electret charge has been described (hydrocharging).